The Victim and the Unsuspected Suspect
by LongLostLove
Summary: There's been a murder in Harmony and everyone's a suspect. I can't say anymore, it just gives it away! I hope you like it! :)
1. Start

Sheridan watched in total disbelief as Luis seemed to be comforting or flirting with some woman whome Sheridan had never met, or even seen before tonight.  
  
She thought it all to unrealistic. She didn't understand.  
  
Then she saw Luis lock lips with the blonde fluzy. She couldn't take the hurt.   
  
The cuts bled way to deep this time.   
  
For a moment she just stood there.   
  
Then she turned around and walked past everyone, not crying, not frowning, not smiling. A totally expressionless face, lined in hidden pain and disappointment.  
  
She walked past Pilar who asked where she was going. Sheridan just answered that she needed to get something that was at the cottage.  
  
****  
  
Deedee saw out of the corner of her eye how Sheridan left the sight after moments of watching her flaut herself and flirt with the Luis imposter.   
  
Until this point Deedee tried to think of this as more of a misson or a job rather than breaking up a couple.  
  
"She's gone." Deedee said.  
  
"Haha," the Luis imposter said, "Worked like a charm."  
  
After a moments pause while the Luis imposter removed his mask Deedee asked, "Doesn't it ever bother you that we are breaking up a couple who are in love?"  
  
"Nah," he said, "Just look at it this way, 50% of all marriages end in divorce anyway and they always get hurt. So techinicly, we're almost doing them a favor by not making them waste the years."  
  
"That's twisted." Deedee answered.  
  
"Whatever." He answered, "I'm outta here."  
  
Then he left.   
  
Deedee shook her head, then decided what the people of Harmony were really made of.   
  
She walked into the salereom and smiled, a fake smile.  
  
She saw Ivy Crane and Sam Bennett sitting outside. Inside she saw TC and Eve Russel, and Pilar Lopez-Fitsgerald watching them and talking quietly.  
  
Deedee knew what was going on and what had been happening and what had happened in the small town of Harmony.  
  
She crept behide the three and listened in on their conversation.  
  
"I can't believe Ivy has not gotten the message," Pilar said.  
  
"That woman is unbelieveable." Eve said.  
  
"Yeah," TC agreed, "Try impossible."  
  
They watched for a few more mintutes until Eve said, "The way the look at each other, it almost makes it seem like they still-"  
  
"Don't say it Eve." TC said, "You know he doesn't. It's just the memories of a first love. Don't you remember your first true love Eve?" TC asked.  
  
Eve thought for a mintute in horror and sorrow over Julian and she remembered all the memories of Bermuta and her baby. Their baby.  
  
"I mean, come on Eve," TC said, "If you ever ran into your first love again wouldn't you at least get soem feelings stirred up?"  
  
Eve looked alittle panicy as she said, "No, no TC. I don't think I would." Eve knew she wouldn't. The only feelings she would feel were anger and regret.   
  
Pilar gave Eve a knowing look.  
  
"Yeah well," TC said, "I gotta get Sam out of this one." TC went outside and you could see them talking to Sam.  
  
"Hey Sam." TC said heartily. He voice lowered sorrowfilled as he added, "Ivy."  
  
"Hello TC." Ivy said, standing up, "Well I think I am going to go and see what else is going on at the party. Sam." Ivy gave him a last look of desire and passion.   
  
"Sam what is going on?" TC demanded after Ivy left.   
  
"Just the usual." Sam said.   
  
They walked into the house and into a room where no one else was.  
  
"What about you TC?" Sam asked, "Having any run-ins with Julian?"  
  
"Argh," TC grunted, "Don't even say that name Sam."   
  
Sam nodded.  
  
"I swear, I think that if that man even looks at me funny, I kill him." TC said spitefully.  
  
"TC don't say that." Sam said.   
  
"Come on Sam." TC said, "After everything that man has put Ivy through you can't say that you wouldn't lose it alittle?"  
  
"I suppose your right TC but still," Sam answered, "But if I ever did it wouldn't be for Ivy. It would be for you and for Grace."  
  
"If you say so Sam." TC said.  
  
"Yeah," Sam replied, "I do say so."  
  
Deedee followed and listened in on Pilar and Eve's conversation.  
  
"That woman," Eve said.  
  
"She's to evil for words." Pilar said, "Although Julian has put her through alot by now. Sometimes I am surprised that she doesn't just break down and kill the man."  
  
"I know I would if I ever got the chance." Eve said.  
  
"Why?" Pilar asked, "Has he been bothering you again tonight?"  
  
Eve nodded, "Everytime I see that man-that animal-he aways says something or does something awful."  
  
"That's Julian for you." Pilar said.  
  
Deedee almost laughed out loud at the fact that almost everyone in Harmony hated that man.   
  
Even she didn't like him after what he did to Luis and Sheridan.  
  
Afte what, she, did to Luis and Sheridan.  
  
Deedee didn't like the guilt that came with the job.   
  
Then something caught her attiention out of the corner of her eye.  
  
When she saw it it almost made her heart hurt.  
  
It was Luis, the real one, looking for Sheridan.  
  
Deedee decided to test the man.  
  
She went up to him and said, "Hello, Luis. I just wanted to congradulate you and Sheridan on your engagment. Where is Sheridan?"  
  
"That's a good question," Luis said, looking over the beautiful Deedee's head for his finance, "She must be around her somewhere talking with a friend." He grinned.  
  
Deedee smiled weakly and asked, "So you two been seeing each other awhile."  
  
"Yeah," Luis said, "But most of the time we weren't dating. For the longest time we hated each other. Well actually, she hated me for something she thought I had said." Luis grinned in rembrace while Deedee hide her rembrace that that was the Luis imposter's first appearance.   
  
"Ha," Deedee faked a laugh, "Sounds like you two are really in love."  
  
"Yeah," Luis daydreamed silently, "I can't picture myself spending the rest of my life with anyone but her."  
  
Deedee nodded and then said, in a moment of sisterhood, "I have got to go, but tell Sheridan I wish her the best."   
  
"I will." Luis said, but before Deedee walked away he asked, "What is your name?"  
  
"Deedee," She answered, walking quickly out the door, and turning toward the cottage.  
  
****  
  
"YES!" Rebecca swquiled, "It worked like a charm! Sheridan is crying at the cottage while the real Luis who did nothing wrong is looking for his bride-to-be who isn't there! Perfect!"  
  
"Yes it is." Julian said, sneaking up behide her, "Perfect, just like you."  
  
Rebecca let out a giggle but then the phone rang.  
  
"Hello." Julian said, putting it one speaker phone.  
  
"Hello Julian." Alistair's voice chimed in.  
  
"Ah father!" Julain said happily, "I guess you've called to congradulate me on mine and Rebecca's completion of the task at hand, breaking up Luis and Sheridan-for good."  
  
"Yes Julian," Alistair said in a soothing voice, "I have called to congradulate you." He started as Julian looked very satisfided, but then finshed by saying, "Congradulate you on totally messing it up!!"  
  
"What?!" Julian yelled, "What are you talking about father? Sheridan is at the cottage crying her little eyes out at this very moment."  
  
"That's where you're wrong Julian!" Alistair barked, "She won't be crying for to much longer."  
  
"What do you mean father?" Julian asked, concerned.  
  
"I mean that that fluzy of a woman you hired is telling Sheridan everything!" Alistair yelled.  
  
"Everything?" Julian repeated, "Why father, are you sure?"   
  
"Of course I'm sure you fool!" Alistair...uh...he..uh...aw heck! There is only so many words to say that he screamed it okay! I think you get the idea.  
  
****  
  
Back at the cottage, Sheridan was on the couch when she heard something from behide her.  
  
She turned to see the woman she saw with Luis, "Who are you?" Sheridan asked, sharply as she could through her voice that was tear-sounding.  
  
Sheridan stood up before Deedee answered.  
  
"I'm not who you think I am." She answered, "I know you think you saw me with Luis but, have a got a story for you."  
  
"Why?" Sheridan asked hopefully, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I'm talking about what you just saw at the party and what you think you heard Luis say that night on the dock."  
  
"How do you know all this?" Sheridan asked.  
  
Deedee nodded and said, putting her hand on Sheridan's shoulder, "You better sit down for this one honey."  
  
To Be Continued in the Next Chapter 


	2. Middle

"I can't believe this." Sheridan said amazed after what Deedee had told her seconds before.  
  
"I know." Deedee said, "Sheridan I am really sorry. I should of never done this."  
  
"No no," Sheridan said, "You did the right thing. I just can't believe I let myself be fooled into believing that Juliand and Alistair actually cared about me. That I actually thought that they would allow Luis into the family."  
  
"It's not your fault." Deedee comforted, "You just wanted what was only nateral."  
  
Sheridan nodded. "I suppose. I am just so mad at Julian and Alistair. Julian especially. He is my brother. I hate him."  
  
"You're not the only one." Deedee answered, "He's an awful man."   
  
Sheridan stood up and said, "I've got to find Luis and tell him what is going on."   
  
"Good idea." Deedee said, "He's going to be fuming when he finds out what Julian and Alistair have done."  
  
****  
  
"Where is Sheridan?" Luis asked himself. Just then he saw Sheridan and that Deedee woman quickly walk through the door and to Luis.  
  
"Luis!" Sheridan said, hugging him, "You'll never believe what happened!"  
  
"What?" Luis asked, "Is something wrong?"   
  
"I guess you could say that." Sheridan answered.   
  
Sheridan explained to Luis the entire story. Luis was speechless.  
  
"So that's why you thought you heard me say all those things so long ago!" Luis concluded.  
  
"I know that now." Sheridan said, "And from now on we will be much more careful when we are around the Cranes."  
  
Luis shook his head, "I can't believe Julian would do this! I swear if I ever get a clean shot at him he's a goner!"  
  
"Same goes for me." Deedee said.  
  
"Me too." Sheridan answered, "But I guess we really shouldn't joke around about this stuff. If someone kills Julian one day, everyone in town would have a motive."  
  
After a few more moments of talking Deedee said, "Okay, I am going to go mingle. I'll see you all later."  
  
"Okay," Luis said.  
  
"Thanks again Deedee." Sheridan said.  
  
"It was nothing." She replied.  
  
Sheridan and Luis locked lips and smiled.  
  
Deedee turned and joined the party again.  
  
****  
  
Meanwhile on the other side of town Grace Bennett looked at herself in the mirror as she decided to join the party, and stand by her man.  
  
****  
  
"Look TC I am not planning on staying much longer." Sam said.  
  
"I second that." TC said, "The longer we stay the more chance we have of running into-" Just then TC turned around to see Julian standing behide him, "Julian!"  
  
"Oh, hello TC." Julian said, straightening his tie.  
  
Just then Sam felt a thin hand on his shoulder.   
  
At first Sam rolled his eyes and said, "Look Ivy, for the last time I love-"  
  
He turned to see Grace in a long black dress, "-Grace!" Sam finshed.  
  
Grace smiled, "I'm glad to hear you say that Sam."   
  
"You know it's true." Sam answered.   
  
Grace turned to face Julian and TC, "TC," She said, "Julian."  
  
Grace then turned back to Sam and asked, "So where's Ivy?"  
  
"Uh," Sam said, "She's in the party somewhere. But Grace, what made you decide to come?"  
  
"I just realized that you really dont love Ivy." Grace said, "I know you love me Sam, and you just proved it."  
  
Just then, in the parlor Luis was called everyone in for a toast.  
  
Everyone who was at the party gathered in the parlor.  
  
"To true love!" Luis called his toast.  
  
"Here here!" Everyone else, but Julian just nodded and glugged down his drink.  
  
Then he went into the Libarey.  
  
"Luis "I'll be right back," Sheridan said to her groom-to-be, "I'm going go go and thank Deedee again."  
  
Luis nodded, kissed Sheridan and said, "Hurry back."  
  
"Don't worry," She answered, "I will."  
  
Sam, Grace, TC, and Eve were gathered in one corner of the room.  
  
"What is Ivy up to now?" Eve asked, looking around the room.  
  
"I don't know." Sam said.  
  
"Well I don't see her anywhere." Grace pointed out.  
  
"What cares?" Said Sam.   
  
"Good point." TC answered. TC winced and gripped his knee for a moment, then he said, "Will you excuse me a moment? I am just going to go and-" He paused, "Ease my pain."  
  
Eve rubbed his back and said, "Alright sweety, go ahead and get a breath of fresh air.   
  
TC slowly walked away.  
  
"I don't know how he can stand being around Julian." Eve said, "Or any of us for that matter." Grace gave Eve a knowing look.  
  
"If you'll excuse me," Grace said, "I am going to go and use the powder room."   
  
"Alright." Sam nodded, "Be careful, I know this house has bad memories."  
  
Grace kissed him on the cheek and said, "Don't worry, I'll be okay."  
  
Then she walked away.   
  
Just then TC returned and said, "I feel much better."   
  
Eve smiled and said, "Good." then she said, "If you'll excuse me I am going to go and find Pilar."  
  
TC nodded as Eve left Sam and TC alone.  
  
"You okay pal?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah," TC answered, "I'm fine."  
  
"Good." Sam replied.  
  
Deedee and Sheridan were getting a breath of fresh air when Luis came up to them and said to Sheridan, "I'm going to go and find Hank." Luis said, "I know he's around here somewhere."  
  
Sheridan nodded as he left.  
  
Eve and Pilar were talking by the punch bowl.  
  
"I just hate that Julian." Eve said, "I mean, as if my past with him isn't enough, he also had to be my husbands arch-enmey."  
  
Pilar nodded, "I too dislike theman. I know he must of had something to do with my Martin's disspearance."  
  
Eve and Pilar both shook there head in dismay.   
  
"I'm back." Grace said as she came up behide Sam.  
  
"Good," Sam said, "I was beginning to miss you." Grace giggled.  
  
Then Eve and Pilar walked over to them and they chatted for a few moments before Eve left for the powder room.  
  
About 10 mintutes later Hank called everyone into the Parlor again for the future Best man's toast.  
  
He toasted to love and he congratulated Sheridan and Luis again.  
  
Everyone drank to it. Except Julian who was no where to be found.  
  
"There's Ivy!" Eve said, pointing over to the libarey.  
  
"At least she is not bothering us." Sam said to Grace, TC, Pilar and Eve.  
  
They all turned and started talking again, but they were shortly interuppted by a blood-curdling scream-coming from the libarey.  
  
Everyone turned and looked at the semi-opened door. No one went in for a second until Ivy stumbled out and said, "Oh my God!"   
  
"What? What is it?" Everyone asked.  
  
"It's Julian!" Ivy yelled, "He's been murdered!!"  
  
To Be Continued in the Next Chapter 


	3. End

"What?" Everyone asked, not exactly at the same time.  
  
"Are you sure?" Sam asked, not quite sure what to think.   
  
Ivy just rolled her head motioned him to go into the library.  
  
Sam went in first, followed slowly by Eve, TC, Grace, Luis, hanging on to Sheridan, Deedee, Rebecca, and Ivy.   
  
Eve made Sam step aside as Eve took Julian's pulse.   
  
Eve solomnly stood and shook her head, "He's dead."  
  
They all put their hands over their mouths.   
  
"Well," Luis asked, "What happened? Was it a heart-attack or what?"  
  
Eve looked over Julian's body, trying not to let old memories resurface again.   
  
At first she couldn't tell what had been his cause of death, then she saw it.  
  
On the table she saw a white powdery spot. She went over and touched it with her fingers, she broight it to her nose and smelled it.   
  
Then she turned to everyone who was looking at her with questioning faces and said, "Iocane powder. One of the deadliest powders known to man. This is what must have killed him."  
  
Everyone was very much puzzled.   
  
Eve picked up Julian's brandy glass and held it to the light.   
  
She said, "It was in his brandy. That had to of been the cause."  
  
"Did he kill himself?" Rebecca asked, almost in tears. Almost.  
  
Ivy was smirking, almost smiling. Grace's eyes were weak and seemed filled with questions. Sam and Luis's cop insticts kicked into full gear, while they tried to hide their happiness or otherwise, over the fact that Julian Crane was gone-forever.  
  
'Unless, of course," Luis thought, 'Julian is pulling a Sheridan.' Luis hide his smile over the phrase he just made up, refering to Sheridan's death, and then when she returned to life.  
  
Sheridan wasn't sure to be glad that Julian was dead, or sad that he was dead.   
  
Personally, after what he tried to do to herself adn Luis, she didn't care. But she decided she should at least fake it-alittle.  
  
TC was happy as a cat in a bird house, but decided to hide it until later, after all, the last thing he needed was to be blamed for murder.  
  
"That's not for me to decided." Eve then turned to Sam and Luis, "I'll call the hospital and arrange for Julian to be picked up." Eve said.  
  
She then left the room. Sam stepped forward, letting Luis stay with the group surrounding Julian's body to stay with Sheridan.  
  
Sam looked at the table where two glasses of poured brandy, mostly full, but both had had at least three sips out of each.  
  
"Someone must have been drinking with him." Sam concluded, "They must have killed him."  
  
"Ivy," Grace said to her, "You look cold. I am going to go and get my sweater. Do you want me to get you your sweater too?"  
  
"No Grace that's quite alright." Ivy said, much surpirsed that Grace would care any about her, a woman who has tried and tried again to steal away her husband and is basically one of the prime people reasopisble for Grace's baby's death.   
  
But then, she thought again, she is a goody goody and would care for someone whose husband was just murdered.  
  
"I won't take no for an answer." Grace demanded. "I'll quickly fetch it for you when I get mine.  
  
Grace left the room.  
  
Sam held each the glasses to the light, one at a time.  
  
For mintutes he studied each of the glasses.  
  
Then Grace came back in and handed Ivy her sweater.   
  
"Thank you Grace," Ivy said, "I guess I can see why Sam is in love with you."  
  
"Thank you Ivy," Grace said, then she said, honestly, "I am sure that you'll get everything you deserve one day too."  
  
For a moment Ivy thought that maybe Grace was right and she would find happiness one day. Then Ivy rememberd that Grace had said that she'd get what she'd deserved. Ivy believed that she deserved happiness.  
  
Eve returned.  
  
"TC," She whispered, "Did you..." Her voice trailed off.  
  
TC grabbed Eve's shoulders and looked her straight in the eyes and said, "I promise you Eve, I did not kill Julian Crane. I wanted to since..." he trailed, "but I never gave in to that want."  
  
"Okay," Eve nodded, "I believe you."  
  
They turned back to Sam.  
  
"Their is dark lavender-gray lipstick on this glass." Sam said, "A woman killed Julian."  
  
Everybody looked at each other, puzzled.   
  
"There is only one thing we can do." Luis said.  
  
"What's that Luis?" Sam asked, curious.  
  
"We should have all of the women drink of a glass and match up the lipstick colors. I don't know what else to do." Luis said, "It might work, then again, it might not."  
  
"I don't have any better ideas." Sam answered.  
  
Sam got another glass from the cupboard.  
  
So one by one each of the women drank out of a glass.  
  
Sheridan went first, no match. Sam wiped off the lipstick of Sheridan and then Deedee. No match.  
  
Everyone went until only Grace and Ivy were left.   
  
Grace took a sip and when Sam looked at the glass he said, "Grace, why aren't you wearing any lipstick? I could of swore you were when you first came."  
  
"Yes I was." Grace answered. The crowd gasped as they thought that Grace wipped her lipstick off after killing Julian, "But when I was in the powder room I realized that I had worn the wrong shade and it didn't match my outfit, so I wipped it off."  
  
Every nodded and acknowleged.  
  
They all knew that Grace couldn't hurt a fly.  
  
Only Ivy was left.  
  
She drank from the glass.  
  
Sam held both glasses up to the light. When he brought them down he said solemnly, "They match."  
  
Everyone gasped as Ivy looked over them all, back and forth, backing up into the room as the crowd closed in on her. "I didn't do it! She screamed! It's impossible! I swear I didn't do it!"  
  
"I'm sorry Ivy but I am going to have to read you your rights." Sam said, taking her hands and putting them behide her back.  
  
"No Sam!" Ivy said, "I didn't do it! I swear!"  
  
"Ivy!" Sam said, "You might as well admit it! You have a motive, you were the one to find him dead, and your lipstick matchs. Confess and you'll have a better chance at parole."  
  
"No Sam!" Ivy said, as the cops and medics arrived.   
  
Sam handed Ivy to one of the cops as she kicked and screamed ramble about how she didn't do it.  
  
Grace buried her face in Sam's shirt and said, "It's all so sad. It's all so sad!"  
  
"She got what she deserved." Sam said.  
  
Grace looked up at Sam and said, "I guess, she did."   
  
Sam looked down at Grace and said, "I've always loved you, and only you."  
  
Grace smiled and said, "I know."  
  
Luis was talking with Sheridan in another corner of the library as the medics took away Julian's dead body.   
  
"Are you okay?" Luis asked, "I mean your brother did just die."  
  
"He was never really my brother." Sheridan said, wrapping her arms around Luis's neck, "Only in blood, never in heart."  
  
Luis nodded and they kissed.  
  
"Well folks," Sam said, over all of their conversations, "I know it's been an eventful night, but it's about time we all went home to our families."  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
They left two by two out the library door.  
  
"Well honey," Sam started, "Some good did come of all this."  
  
They were the last two in the library.  
  
"What would that be?" Grace asked, even though she already knew.  
  
Ivy won't be bothering us anymore." Sam said, "And neither will Julian."  
  
Grace hide her somewhat happiness and said, "I just wish that an inoccent person didn't have to die."  
  
"Aw Grace," Sam said, holding her head with his hand, "I wouldn't call Julian inoccent."  
  
"I know, but still." Grace said.  
  
"Your so caring Grace." Sam said, "That's one of the things I love about you."  
  
They kissed and then Sam asked, "We should go."  
  
"You go ahead." Grace said, "I'll be right there."  
  
"Alright." Sam agreed, not really caring what she needed to stay behide for because he was just happy that everything turned out for the better tonight.  
  
So he left.  
  
Grace walked over to a trash can in the corner and then pulled a small plastic tube from her pocket.  
  
On the bottom of the tube there was a small round sticker. The sticker read, 'Midnight Lavender' and underneath in smaller letters it read, 'Copyright Avon'  
  
"I must remind myself to thank that comanpy." Grace said, throwing the tube of lipstick in the trash.  
  
She walked to the door, and as she looked in, about to shut the door, she looked at the trash can and said, "Oh God forgive me, but Ivy, you did get what you deserved."  
  
She shut the door.  
  
The End 


End file.
